Wanting more
by Nayame
Summary: A dream stirs something inside of Bella. A dream that leaves her craving for more she has - more than she can have? She wants to try to forget about it but is constantly reminded of it. Will she be able to tell Edward? And what if she would...? LEMON!


WARNING! This is going to become a lemon. If you don't like lemons, turn around and head back wherever you came from. Even though I don't think that this will become a "hardcore" lemon, I know that there will be stuff in here that people may not like to read about. Read on if you like but keep my warning in the back of your head ;)!

* * *

**Dream**

It all had started with a dream.

Well, not really "started". I had known for a long time that… well… What exactly did I know? I tried to think about it, but it was like my mind censored all my thoughts. Frustrating.

I rolled on my back in bed, facing the ceiling. Edward had to go hunting this weekend, so I was all alone. It was probably a good thing, though. I didn't want to know what I would have muttered while I was in the land of my dreams – but of one thing I was pretty sure: Edward wouldn't have liked it one bit.

But I had.

To be precise: I enjoyed it. Every moment.

A tear slipped down my cheek when I realized that it all had been nothing more than a reverie, though…

I took in a deep breath and let my mind wander back into the scenery of my dream.

.

White. Everywhere I looked, it was white. Apparently, snow had fallen before I had reached the forest I was standing in. I didn't know how I got there – no footprints could be seen in the fresh white stuff all around me. And even though I was wearing nothing more than a long, red babydoll which reached hardly to my knees, I didn't feel cold.

Silence. I turned around some times, trying to understand where I was. Nothing really looked familiar. Just a forest in winter.

"Edward?" I whispered into the soft breeze. No answer.

I took some steps towards the next line of trees. It was easy to move – I didn't feel the rough earth of the forest under my feet. Not even the cool snow.

Once again, I raised my voice "Edward?". Though it couldn't have been more than a whisper, in the silence of the forest around me, my voice was as clear to me as if I had called him loudly.

Again, there was no answer.

I continued to stride through the wood, searching but not finding. My hands stroke above the bark of the ancient trees and I could feel some leaves touching my legs.

Suddenly, the forest around me vanished, making space for a clearing – I turned around and the line of trees was several feet behind me. But before I could make myself think about it, I heard Edward's velvety voice behind me, telling me something, but I didn't understand him.

I turned around.

That moment, my heart began picking up speed.

Edward was crouched down, just like the wildcat waiting for its strike. My eyes easily found his, locking our gazes. His eyes were twinkling, the gold in them swirling. He had just hunted, I knew that kind of rich gold he always had the day after a hunt.

But when I looked closer, I could see the grin forming on his lips – and my subconscious reacted as if on cue: I could almost _feel_ the adrenalin being pumped through my veins.

He could smell it. His grin widened and I could see him lick over his upper lip, slightly revealing his deadly teeth.

His voice was nothing more than a low whisper in my ears but this time, I understood the word perfectly.

"_Run_." He said, crouching lower, tensing his muscles.

And I ran.

It happened in nothing more than a second – my body reacted like it was remote-controlled. I had turned around the moment his word had reached my ear and ran back the way I had come, back into the woods.

This time though, the forest around me was different. _Felt_ different.

I could feel the rough earth under my feet. I felt the twigs and leaves whipping at my bare legs. Could feel the cold snow all around me. Several times, I had to reach for a tree to stop myself from falling.

All the time, I sensed _him_ behind me.

My Edward.

My _predator_.

I ran as fast as I could, my heart thundering in my chest, pumping even more adrenaline through my veins. My whole skin felt like being on fire from the strain of running through the woods.

But I just couldn't make myself feel terrified.

Or even scared. Or frightened.

Excitement. Yes. Lots of that. I knew my eyes were sparkling like his back in the clearing.

But _fear_?

I heard him behind me – there were only a few feet parting him from me, from his _prey_.

No. There was no fear. I just… _knew_ he wouldn't harm me. He wasn't hunting me for the kill.

I dodged a tree that suddenly appeared in my way, making my way through the undergrowth.

Then again, there was a clearing in front of me. Without changing my speed, I ran straight in its middle and turned around – looking for the vampire on my trail.

Nothing.

I turned around again, thinking of where to run next.

Maybe two feet away, he was standing, eyeing me curiously, a victorious grin playing on his cold lips. "Not fast enough." He whispered. A heartbeat later, he had vanished.

I heard the rush of blood in my ears and felt my fingertips tingle. I crouched down now, too, trying to find out where he had vanished to.

I turned around halfway but suddenly, I could feel his cold hand on my back – but when I turned around once more, he wasn't there anymore. My eyes skimmed over the line of trees around me but whenever I thought I had seen him, they couldn't adjust in time.

I was practically kneeling on the cold forest floor now, trying to find from where he would launch his attack. I was perfectly sure he would do it in the next few moments.

But nothing happened.

I felt his hands on my back some times, once even stroking my neck – but whenever I tried to turn around, he was gone.

Playing with me. The cat with the mouse.

But then, I heard a growl from behind my back.

I moved my head to look and in the next moment, I felt my back hitting the snowy ground beneath me, pinned down by Edward's hands and legs. I tried to struggle free but he wouldn't let me.

"Shhh…" he whispered directly into my ear. "You can't fight me off, my love…" His voice was like the gentle flow of water, not giving away the excitement which still sparkled in his eyes.

He pinned my hands above my head with one hand, though he wasn't exactly as gentle as always about it, and straddled my wais with his legs, rendering me helpless. A low growl directly at my ear almost paralyzed me – my heart even picked up more speed, misinterpreting the situation as a deadly one.

Or maybe, my heart was right?

I didn't care.

I felt his lips move from my earlobe down to my lips, teasing me – he never pressed his marble ones to my soft ones, letting me crave him all the more. I tried to close the small distance but two slender fingers of his free hand appeared over my lips while the rest of his hand held me down again.

He wasn't finished with playing.

"So eager, my love?" He teased. His whisper sent the air around me swirling with his sweet scent, and my lips escaped a pleading moan. I wanted him. I _really_ wanted him.

Once again, I tried to struggle free but it just made him grin more. "No, just this time, you are completely at my mercy…" His lips went to my chin and slowly slid down to my throat. Edward's fingers disappeared from my lips and in a fast movement I felt my hair being pushed away from my throat, exposing it completely to my vampire. Before I could take advantage of my sudden freedom of my upper body region, though, he had his hand directly on my chest, above my heart. Slowly, his fingers stroke the thin fabric above my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

I felt my back arch to reach him, but again, my try was in vain.

"No… Not just yet." He scolded while his lips were on my revealed throat.

He skimmed his stone like lips once over my throat, a second time, a third time. Just when I felt my back tense again, I felt something else.

Edward parted his lips, slowly licking the soft skin wherever he reached it just with the tip of his tongue.

His free hand moved once more, this time to the back of my neck, holding it up a little so my head was bent back. I couldn't move anymore – my eyes fluttered shut, marveling at his touch on my body.

"Edward…" I heard myself moan quietly, trying to get my thoughts back into some kind of order.

He gave me no chance for that try. I felt the smile on his lips directly on the tenderest spot on my throat – my pulse point. Slowly, he bend his head a little farther down until I could feel two rows of teeth just where his tongue had been a moment ago.

_Teeth_.

I took in a sharp breath, my eyes flew open again. But I could only see the forest and the sky – Edward's hand in my neck stopped every kind of movement on my part successfully.

"_Edward_…" I whispered again. I didn't hear it myself, my heart thundered in my ears.

His deadly teeth grazed from my pulse point farther up, then down again, ever so slowly and carefully not to break my skin.

Not to make me _bleed_.

It felt like the heat of my body melted the snow around me – apart from Edward, everything around me was almost… warm, soft.

My eyes fluttered shut when I felt the slightest pressure of his teeth. Rendered helpless beneath Edward, him doing whatever he wanted to do with me… I just whished for more.

The vampire above me released his grip on my neck, now covering half of my throat with it while keeping his teeth where they were, paralyzing me completely. Very, very slowly, he stroke down the length of my throat, to the thin straps of my babydoll. Edward's hand even went farther down, almost to my now hard teats but once more, he chose to tease me.

"_Please_…" I begged as I felt the typical warmth flood my cheeks. This Edward was so… _different_ from the always guarded one.

And I knew instantly that I loved this side of him.

In an answer, he put a gentle kiss where his teeth were but a second later, I felt him move his deadly weapons up on my skin, just above my vein, again.

A short tug on the thin fabrics of the straps of my dress, I felt them slide down my shoulders, falling to the ground beneath me.

His cold fingers stroke over the exposed part of my chest and excruciatingly slow, he pulled on my dress, ever so deliberately, exposing more of my naked body.

If I had wanted him when he started, there was no word for the craving I felt now. I just wished – _begged_ he would take me.

A low whimper crossed my lips and finally, I felt his cold hand on my breast, cupping it and carefully massaging it. His teeth were replaced by his lips again and he trailed kisses up my skin until he hovered above my lips again and when I opened my eyes to see him, I saw the appetite, the lust in his golden pools. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him right then.

"Edward…" My whole word pool had vanished, leaving just his name to call out. I felt my chest press against his hand on my breast – how could I make him understand that I wanted him, that I _needed_ him right now?

"You're all mine, my love… _Mine forever_." He whispered and his lips finally found mine, moving against them, letting me hunger for more.

And just for once, fate sent me a miracle.

I felt the tip of his tongue on my lower lip during the kiss. My body reacted without thinking – my lips parted, granting him entrance.

Sweet. So delicious.

Edward's tongue graced my lip again, then I felt its coolness on my teeth and before I could stop myself, I let my own tongue touch his, gracing its length.

Our kiss lasted so long; I couldn't measure the time flying by.

But eventually, I could feel a distant pull on my consciousness, a blinding light following the feeling.

The next time I opened my eyes again, I lay on my bed again, the sun barely risen, panting. It felt like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs, as if I had run a marathon.

.

I had woken up from the most… _perfect_ dream since a long time and the first things I realized were that I craved more – and that my own, warm hand was placed directly where Edward had his hand in my dream, just underneath my oversized sleeping shirt. Self-consciously, I had placed it back above my thin blanket.

Now, even though only _remembering_ my dream, I felt the amount of adrenalin in my system, making my whole body tremble again. Everything felt so… hot. My body, my bed, everything.

I jumped up and made my way to the window of my room, ripping it open and taking in some deep, hopefully cleansing breaths. The air outside was slightly chilly since winter wasn't too far away anymore and the morning was still very early.

I slouched down, crossing my arms over the window frame, placed my head on them and looked into the distance. Nothing really held interest for me, though.

My head went back to my dream.

Oh, to make a dream come true for once…

Traitorous tears were starting to form in my eyes and I tried in vain to blink them away.

So… This was what I really craved, wasn't it? Again, my head started to censor my thoughts, telling me it was utterly and absolutely impossible for something like that to happen.

I tried to argue with my head but was fighting a losing battle.

Edward was always so… guarded around me. Kisses? Sure, but I had never felt him inside me like I did in my dream. We were starting to find out how to make love, but I always felt his boundaries. Always the gentleman, Edward never hurt me – well, as far as he could. The first time had been pretty hurtful since he had to literally _break_ something inside me. But he was never anything less than gentle around me, careful, trying his best to please me without breaking me.

Absentminded, I stroke with my lips over my wrists where his grip had been in my dream. They felt wet from all the tears that were streaming down my face by now. I had enjoyed the feeling of him around me. Of his less guarded side.

I had _enjoyed_ being his prey, being powerless around him, being completely at his mercy.

_Damn_, I sounded like some sick kind of masochist. I knew it wasn't really something in this direction though, I didn't want to feel _pain_ or something like that.

I wanted Edward to enjoy himself around me. Up to now, he had always done everything just for _me_ and it felt like there was something underneath his carefully guarded surface; that he wanted to do some things he just wasn't sure about yet… And I was curious what he would think of.

I let out a sigh I had held up to now and looked over the roofs of our small town of Forks from my window. The sun was about to rise soon and slowly, my tears subsided, making room for emptiness.

Would it happen someday?

Well, _maybe_. Maybe when I was turned into a vampire and practically indestructible.

But I knew deep in my heart that I didn't want to wait for so long… That I _couldn't_ wait for so long. Graduation day was still so far away from now and even after I was changed, there would be so much more going on in my mind than… this kind of thoughts. I was sure about that.

Nevertheless, I had to face the fact that I couldn't possibly change it. Who was I to complain anyway? I had Edward, I had his promise of an eternity, I even had several… _pleasing_ nights together with him, pushing at some boundaries.

I felt my heart pick up speed again. Oh, what I would give for this dream to come true… For Edward just letting go for once. Deep in my heart, I knew he wouldn't hurt me – well, _much_, that is. But he was still convinced otherwise… And just for once, my head and even my body were agreeing with my heart.

That had to be a first.

Again, I sighed. Maybe someday, I would muster the courage to tell Edward about this dream. Until then, I just had to forget about it and be content with what I had.

Slowly, the sky turned darker. It was getting close to twilight by now and suddenly, I felt something cold on my cheek.

My hand shot to the place on my cheek and felt something cold and wet. Just heartbeats later, I felt even more cold and wet small… things around me:

Snowflakes.

Winter came early to Forks this year.

_Whew_.

I have to say, since chapter 12 of camping trip, nothing felt as easy to write than this chapter… I just sat down and started writing. I even skipped the "thinking" part, just _seeing_ everything inside of me (and my little dirty mind ;) ). I really hope you enjoyed this chapter – and trust me when I say that there will be some more chapters. Not many. I still have to end two other stories and I have an idea for another short story in my mind, but the heck, I just _know_ that I'm going to finish this one first XD

Please review if you liked it :) Or didn't like it. Or want to tell me I have a dirty mind. I don't care about the last thing but please tell me whatever you think about this chapter :)! I have never written something similar to this before and some feedback would be nice ;)

Ah, and trust me, there is ONE thing you never ever should do while reading a lemon.

Listen to Humuhumunukunukuakua'a from High School Muscial 2. It came up in my iTunes-list while beta-reading the more steamy part of this story and it totally killed my mood XD


End file.
